The Wingmaster
Joey Phillips, better known as Joey "The Wingmaster" Phillips, is a semi-retired joke CAW hired to the Smackdown Brand of New-WWE. He is also the final New-WWE Hardcore Champion in history. He is a former competitive chicken wing eater and 13 time World Wingbowl Champion who recently shifted careers over to professional wrestling. The Wingmaster competed for New-WWE from Season 2 up until Season 6, before retiring from in-ring competition and switching to a off-screen role backstage. He would return to New-WWE programming as a surprise entrant in the Season 8 Royal Rumble Match, and later appeared on an episode of Raw (wrestling Danny Jackpot) and the pre-show of New-WWE WrestleMania XI (against Christopher Cauckel). Following these sporadic appearances in the ring, the Wingmaster would return full-time as New-WWE's backstage interviewer early in Season 9. The Road to New-WWE Phillips first appeared in New-WWE as a participant in the ECW Superstar Initiative Battle Royal on an edition of Superstars. Despite a valiant effort, Phillips was the second-to-last man eliminated. He soon appeared once again, this time on Smackdown Episode 19, where he was briefly named number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship at New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania IV. He never made it to the contract signing thanks to an attack by a masked man, later revealed to be the exiled Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales, who ended up taking The Wingmaster's spot in the Wingmaster's WrestleMania match. New-WWE Smackdown On December 11th, 2009, it was quietly announced that The Wingmaster had been hired to the Smackdown brand of New-WWE. He made his debut as part of the roster on Smackdown Episode 20, where he assaulted Pablo Gonzales as revenge for Gonzales taking his spot in the World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania IV. Later in the show, Frederick Francis announced that The Wingmaster would indeed challenge Gonzales for the World Championship at Backlash. In the weeks leading up to Backlash, The Wingmaster got the better of Gonzales, defeating him in a Handicap match. However, not even that much momentum was enough to help him win the World Heavyweight Championship. The Wingmaster was defeated by Gonzales by pinfall following a Padre Poppa. The Wingmaster's quest for the World Heavyweight Championship did not end there. Alongside Frederick Francis, The Wingmaster began campaigning to be voted into the World Championship match at Cyber Sunday, and the two even launched attacks on new World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton and fellow poll choice CM Punk. The Wingmaster ended up being voted into the World Title match at Cyber Sunday, but was defeated by Randy Orton. Still not ready to give up, Wingmaster entered the Smackdown King of the Ring 2010 tournament. On a later edition of Smackdown, Wingmaster found himself wrapped up in drama involving then-Divas Champion Janice Miller and Javori Smart. Following a controversial ending to a mixed tag match that involved Javori assaulting Marie Shandra, The Wingmaster was ordered by Frederick James Francis to keep Javori away from the divas. The week after the assault occurred, The Wingmaster interrupted a conversation between Janice and Javori, and forced Javori to leave the Smackdown locker room. He and Yuna faced (and defeated) Janice and Javori in a Mixed Tag Match at Breaking Point. On the next episode of Smackdown, The Wingmaster alongside Randy Orton ambushed Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales, but he managed to single handedly fight them off. This enraged Frederick Francis. To make things worse, The Wingmaster stupidly got himself and Yuna disqualified in a mixed tag match against Gonzales and Miley Cyrus on Superstars, ending Yuna's undefeated streak. This eventually lead to his firing on Smackdown Episode 32. New-WWE ECW The Wingmaster debuted on ECW, teaming with Brent Harvanator. Together they defeated ECW Champion Phil Collins and navgtr. The next week Wingmaster faced and defeated Harvanator and navgtr to win the Hardcore Championship, his first title. The ECW brand closed shortly afterward, and he was sent to Raw. New-WWE Raw The Wingmaster made an impact on his Raw debut, and soon turned Face and earned a spot in Team Raw for the Smackdown vs Raw 6-man tag match at Bragging Rights, alongside Phil Collins and Bret Michaels. The trio ended up losing, however, to the Smackdown team of Mr.MITB, TRS, and The Wingmaster's former employer, Frederick James Francis. He had little to no success on Raw following this, and was eventually released from the company at the beginning of Season 3. Return to Smackdown At Judgment Day 3, the Wingmaster returned to New-WWE once again under the Smackdown brand. He competed as Dorf Liggleton's tag partner in a WWE Tag Team Championship bout against the Beautiful People (Master Bubu and Allan Caesar III), but lost. Career Highlights * 1x New-WWE Hardcore Championship (Final) * 1x New-WWE Tag Team Championship (w/ Dorf Liggleton) * 1x New-WWE Intercontinental Championship * 13x Wingbowl Champion * 4x Alabama State Alligator Wrestling Champion Finishers & Signature Moves * Double Chickenwing * Rope Stretch Chickenwing * Headbutt Entrance Themes *"Heart of a Champion" by Nelly Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:Retired CAW